


A dirty look with dirty hair

by waterforests



Category: JBJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Meet-Ugly, Mentioned Takada Kenta, minor reference to sex, zero angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14497944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterforests/pseuds/waterforests
Summary: Two guys meet after a bad night that could almost be the same one.





	A dirty look with dirty hair

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii... I have a ton of other things to be working on but it made me sad to see so much angst in the tag so I wrote something kind of silly. Sanggyun and Donghan have a kind of interesting dynamic, and I'm not sure I captured it well here, but enjoy ♥.
> 
> This was kind of inspired by a prompt from [here](http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/112699910904/tokiosunset-people-should-do-more-meet-ugly-and), "We met each other on a Sunday morning, both doing our walk of shame AU."

What were the chances that Sanggyun would be sitting next to a guy on the bus with hair that looked worse than his did, with clothes that looked more rumpled than his did, and eyes that were definitely more bloodshot than his were.

The fact that this guy was currently shamelessly downing one of those hangover cure drinks that everyone swore worked but Sanggyun was pretty sure was total bullshit.

He looked like he was half asleep, too. Sanggyun should’ve known better, but he couldn’t resist tapping him on the arm.

“Hey there. Rough night?”

The kid started, clearly not expecting anyone to pay attention to him.

“Uh… yeah? I guess?” He went back to chugging the rest of his hangover cure. He didn’t seem that interested in talking.

But now Sanggyun was interested in this kid. He was cute, cuter than the guy whose apartment he’d just left, who once the beer goggles had come off had just need kind of … bland? Boring?

This kid somehow still looked fresh even though he was clearly beyond hungover.

“How far do you have to go?”

The kid just stared at him. “Cheongnyangni.”

“Oh! I live there too, that’s funny. Are you a student? What were you doing all the way in Itaewon?” Sanggyun leaned in a little bit, only to have the other guy lean away from him again.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Did some guy reject you? Did you get drunk and sleep with someone? I know how that feels, I kind of did the same thing last night.”

This kid just glowered at him and pulled out his headphones.

“Can I at least get a name?”

“Why? You’re being too loud, people are looking at us.” But he also looked distinctly embarrassed, which if he was honest with himself, was kind of Sanggyun’s goal.

“Because you’re cute~”

He snorted. “Gimme your name first.”

“I’m Kim Sanggyun. I just graduated from University of Seoul so I’m still looking for a job~ It sucks~” He grinned and leaned toward him. “Your turn~”

“Kim Donghan. I just started my second year at University of Seoul.”

“Oh really? That’s cool. Maybe we crossed paths somewhere last year when we were both there.” He’s still smiling, even as Donghan is desperately rebuffing him.

“Maybe.” Donghan still wasn’t looking at him, though, and even if Sanggyun sort of wanted to turn Donghan’s head toward him, to force him to look, he really can’t go that far. He’d probably end up being charged with harassment or something at this rate, given how badly Donghan seemed to want to ignore him.

Maybe Sanggyun was just desperate, or still kind of berating himself over falling for the guy from last night, who had only left him feeling kind of sore and full of regret.

When he looked closer at Donghan, there was definitely a bit of a hickey on his neck—although it was really one of those ugly ones that looked like a bruise, like the guy hadn’t even really know what he was doing.

They had definitely had almost exactly the same experience. Sanggyun thought he could probably give him a better one, but he didn’t want to get too far ahead of himself.

Donghan must have felt him staring, because he glared at him again, and made another move for his headphones.

“Is there something on my face?”

No, Sanggyun thought, but he’d love to put something on it. Maybe not on the bus.

“Are you hungry? I’m guessing you didn’t eat.”

Donghan snorts. “No, I didn’t.”

“I can treat you to something good. I know a good place in Cheongnyangni.”

“Didn’t you say you didn’t have a job?”

“I have a job, it’s just not a good one.”

“So you work in a convenience store.”

“That’s rude, I work at a coffee shop.”

Donghan rolls his eyes. “It’s the same thing. How do you even pay rent?”

“I have roommates. And another job.”

“At a convenience store?”

“No, I sell clothes. Why are you so set on the convenience store thing?”

“Because you’re probably saying you’ll treat me to convenience store food if you’re really that broke.”

“I’m really not!”

“You better not be.”

“So does that mean you’ll go eat breakfast with me?”

There was a too long pause and Sanggyun was almost afraid that he’d back out before he even committed properly.

“Sure.”

Sanggyun let the rest of the ride pass in silence, forgetting that they might not even be getting off at the same stop.

* * *

By some amount of dumb luck, it was the same stop, and Donghan gave him a bit of an expectant look as they got off the bus.

“So? Where are we going?”

“To the coffee shop I work at.”

Donghan just snorted. “Of course we are.”

“Hey, it’s good food! You’ll like it.”

“Cafe food isn’t really hangover food, though.”

“Yeah, well you already had that drink right? Wasn’t that enough?”

“No! I want real food!”

“Well, I can get you free food, so suck it up.”

He tugged a bit on Donghan’s arm, which felt a bit ridiculous given how much larger Donghan was than him. But Donghan still seemed willing to let himself be led.

When they arrived at the cafe, Sanggyun’s manager looked up from wiping down the counter. Lucky for them, they’d managed to arrive during a lull in customers. “Ah, Sanggyun, you brought a friend?” He said as he smiled at both of them.

“Something like that, Kenta.”

“Did you promise him free food?” Kenta pursed his lips a bit, trying to act disapproving, but he still mostly seemed amused.

“Maybe?”

Kenta sighed.

“Alright, just don’t eat the whole place out.”

* * *

Kenta would probably regret that, Sanggyun thought, given how much Donghan seemed to be willing to eat when he didn’t have to pay for it. Sanggyun just watched, and he had to admit that it was a lot more fun to watch him eat than to watch Donghan glower at him.

It was cute. He didn’t even feel hungry.

Once Donghan licked the last crumb off his face, he actually smiled a little bit at Sanggyun.

“Hey, thanks for that.”

“No problem”

There was another pause before Sanggyun said anything else. He had to admit that he didn’t always think things through that well, but a small risk this time was probably worth it.

“Mind if I ask for your number?”

Donghan snorted. “Not really.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't be too sad, it's just a new chapter. Let's hope it's a good one ♥.


End file.
